The death Of Nico di Angelo
by GaMzEeLuVeR
Summary: Well what the title say's. not as depressing as it seem's. The full summory is inside. please read and review. (Rated T just casue!)
1. Nico's Death

**Hullo everyone. So these are just some shorts I decided to write because well I just felt like it. I don't know why but for some resone when I Wright death scenes they don't turn out shitty. So I'm just going to try and write some if these. Please don't hate me for the people I kill off. I don't hate them or anything. Also if you don't like being sad don't read any of these. Well at leas the ending kinda cute. If you have any suggestions to which else I should… you know. Then please tell me in the review area! ****_TheDaughterofPosidone_**

* * *

The Death of Nico di Angelo.

"Marina! NO!" Marina turned around to see Nico running to her throwing himself in front of her as Octavian's knife flew through the air. The Ghost King fell to his knees. Octavian's knife sticking out of his stomach. The Auger glared at Nico. His mouth open in a snarl. At once Marina knew what had happened. Octavian had been aiming at her. But Nico had seen it and intersected it. . Percy and Annabeth saw Nico and ran at Octavian. The grabbed his arm's and pinned them behind his back. Marina ran to Nico and knelt beside him. He pulled out the dagger breathing heavily. His eye's full of pain.

"Nico? Nico. Come on we need to get Ambrosia on that." Nico shook his head.

"Marina even if we could that wouldn't help." He tried to stand but feel to the ground gasping. Marina feel down by him tear's running down her cheek's. She stared into Nico's face, which was screwed up with pain. Nico raised his arm and touched her cheek. She gripped his hand with both of hers.

"You know you look really cute when you're worried." He croaked. Marina gave him a small watery smile and laughed lightly.

"You tell me that all the time." She told him. He smiled at her to but. It was more of a grimace.

"I know. I. Love. You. Marina. I." He didn't finish. He drew on last raspy breath and his head fell back down onto the ground. Marina's hands went limp. Nico's own hand was now cold as ice. It fell to his side with a soft thud. Marina bottom lip trembled.

"N-Nico? No NO!" She threw herself across his body as if to protect it from more harm. She clutched the fur collar of his aviator jacket. Sobbing.

"Nico please don't do this to me! I love you please!" She stared into his eyes. Which were lifeless and cold. She broke down agine staining Nico's jacket with salt water. Hazel was sobbing into Frank's chest Frank stared at his girlfriend's brother who he had always liked despite the fact he was A: Greek.

And B: a son of Hades', Leo walked up to his little sister and took her arm.

"Come on Mijo. There's nothing you can do for him now." Marina breathing was shaky. She raised her head and stared at Octavian her eye's full of Anger and Hatred. Leo backed up. He had never seen her like this. Marina stood up. And gripped the Dagger that had claimed Nico's life. She stoked over to Octavian and glared down at him.  
"I always knew you were a little ass hole. You were never to be trusted. You know I could kill you in a second. I could end your life with flick of my wrist. But that wouldn't even make up for how you have made me feel. I won't be able to make you feel my pain. But I can sure as hell try." She raised the dagger high over her head preparing to plunge it into his heart. But she couldn't.

"What are you waiting for? DO IT!" Hazel Said. Marina shook her head.

"As much as I hate you… I cant." She fell back down onto the ground next to Nico. She stroked his mass of shaggy hair whispering something nobody else could here,

"What are we going to do with him?" Percy asked. Glaring at Octavian.

"That is something I will decide." A voice said. Everyone turned around to see a figure in black robe's kneeling next to Marina by Nico's side. Hades looked up at the eight demigods' and Octavian. Octavian shook.

"Oh please lord Hades have mercy on me." The god of the underworld placed his hand on his son's chest and spoke and ancient blessing. Silver vapor rose from the wound and began to take on the form of a boy. The ghost of Nico di Angelo put his hand on Marina's shoulder. She stared at him for a minute before the tears came. Nico's Ghost pulled her to her feet and into his arm's. He stroked her hair like he had done so many times before.

"I'm sorry Rina I really am I love you." He told her.

"I Love you to Nico I." She looked into his eyes and he smiled at her.  
"I'm ok now Rina." He said.

"Marina buried her face back into his shoulder. He squeezed her until she was gasping for breath.

"Can't breath Nico!"

"Sorry. Sorry" He loosened his grip on Marina.

"Oh hey watch this." He turned to Percy grinning. "You'll really like this." His form shimmered and in his place stood a small olive skinned ten-year-old boy. He began talking about Myth-o-magic and how many hit point's this god had and how much attack power that goddess has. Marina couldn't help it she started laughing. Percy held his head in his hands.

"Oh good god!" He said.

"GOD'S!" PERCY!" Nico said. He grew back to his real age and took Marina's face in his hand's.

"I love that I can still do this." He pressed his lips to hers. Percy rolled his eyes. When he finally pulled away he grinned at Marina.

"I love you little ghost." He told her.

"I love you to Death boy."

* * *

**Well ya that's the ending. Dammit I hate sad thing's. Well whatever! Hope you liked it!**


	2. The Death of Marina Valdez

**Hey guy's I'm here with a new chapter! It's like 2:35 AM where I am and so I have to be super quit! So this time I'm killing off my own O.C In this she's not the most powerful demigod. She's just a daughter of Poseidon. Woo Hoo I belong in a mental institution! No I don't well whatever enjoys! I own the character's not! Also these one shot's are after the giant war.**

* * *

The Death of Marina Valdez.

Nico knelt next to the bed where the lifeless body of Marina Valdez lay. She was dead. Dead! And now he was alone in the world agine. Nico stroked Marina's hair and caressed her pale ivory cheek's. Her long jet-black hair covered her eyes; Nico brushed it aside so he could stare into those strangely beautiful irises. The eye's that had always been so happy. So full of life. Were now empty. The day had started off like any other. Marina and Percy having a "Water Bender" contest. Annabeth reading, Hazel playing with some gold she's summand, Frank turning into random animals for "Practice" Piper trying to teach Jason French. And Nico himself. Doing what he did best. Starring at Marina like an idiot since she was in a bikini. To think that earlier that day this cold statue of the girl he loved had been laughing her face full of life, happiness, love. Love for so many people. Leo, Hazel, Frank, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Conner, Travis, Kati, Nico. But now all there was. Was a blank lifeless gaze that made Nico want to kill whoever had had shot that damn arrow. That was the worst part. Well bedside's the fact that Marina was dead. They didn't know who shot the arrow that had ended her life. There wasn't even time to say goodbye. It all flashed through Nico's mind agine. Marina was hiding from him because she had pulled a prank on him. He had found her and scared her out of her skin. Then she had begun to laugh. Nico had laughed to. Laughed so hard that he was soon hiccupping. He had finally taken Marina's head in his hands and had kissed her.

"I love you Marina." He had said. She had smiled at him then danced out of his arm's singing.

"Can't catch me." And raced off through the wood's laughing. He had caught up to her and spun her around to see her smiling face just in time to see the smile turn into a grimace.

"What? What's wrong?" Nico had asked. Marina had no time to tell him. Her body went limp in his arms and before he could do anything she had taken her last breath. Nico promised that he would find the bastered who did this and make sure his life ended slowly and that he received eternal punishment. His hand's balled into fists as he thought of the ass hole.

"No calm down. You need to save your energy for tonight." He told himself. Yes tonight he was going to the underworld. He was going to summon Marina's spirit and plead that she don't try for rebirth. He had already lost Bianca that way. He didn't want her to do it to. He wasn't allowing anyone to touch her until he had actually talked to Marina's ghost. So many things were flying through his head. The first time he had kissed Marina. Their first date. The time that they had been stuck in a cave and Rina had fallen asleep on him. Tear's weld up in his eye's before he could stop them. He sobbed aloud. He gripped Marina's hand wishing that she were still alive.

"Nico?" Nico turned around to see hazel standing in the doorway. She walked over to him placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Nico you should go get something to eat. You've been in here since this morning."

"No I'm staying right here with her." Nico told her. His sister looked at him. Her eye's full of grief and worry.

"Alright well if you need anything."

"I know. I know." Hazel sighed and walked out of the cabin. Nico sat there for the rest of the day. Staring at Marina. Then as soon as night began to fall he stood up. Kissed Marina's forehead and whispered. "I'll be back. I promise." Then he melted into the shadows.

(LINE BREAK!)

The son of Hades tumbled out into Elysium. He knew he would find her here. And he did. He spotted her right away. Next to a little girl with curly blond hair. Wearing a long sleeved white gown. Was Marina. The little girl was chattering animatedly to Her. Nico walked closer to her just close enough so that he could hear what the two girls' were saying.

"And then my mommy and I got in the car to go to Toy's-R-us and she was talking to me and then. Then I heard a weird squealing sound. And now I'm here with you." She grinned at Marina.

"Wow kiddo you sure have a set of lungs don't cha?" The little girl nodded still smiling. Then she spotted Nico. She tugged on Marina's sleeve and whispered.

"Mer-e-na? There's a boy starring at you." Marina turned around and saw Nico. They stared at each other for a full minute before Marina looked down at her legs. She wouldn't meet his eyes. Nico slowly walked towards Marina and the little girl.

"Rina?" She looked up at him.

"You weren't supposed to come here Nico." She muttered.

"Rina please." His voice cracked on the last word. She stood up and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I'll be right back ok Bree?" Nico realized she was talking to the little girl. Bree glared at Nico.

"Who is he Mer-e-na?" She asked. She couldn't pronounce Marina's name right. It made Nico actually smile.

"He's a friend." Bree shuffled her feet then whispered.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Marina chuckled.

"Yes. Yes he is." She stood back up and took Nico's hand leading him a little way's from the little girl.

"Nico why did you come?" She asked. He held her hand's not letting go. Not wanting to let go.

"Because Rina I had to see you."

"Had to or wanted to Nico?" Nico looked at her and out of know where a wave of anger hit him. He slid his hands down clutching Marina's wrists. Anger in his eye's Marina was for the first time in her life or after life she was afraid of Nico.

"I had to see you."

"Nico you can't keep coming here."  
"Then I won't. I'll stay here with you."

"You can't stay here Nico."

"I can do whatever the hell I want Marina. I'm the son of Hades," He growled. Marina stepped back.

"Nico I love you but I'm dead. You can't be with me." Nico glared at Marina shaking with suppressed anger. Marina reached up to touch his face but he slapped her hand away.

"You said it yourself we can't be together."

"Nico-" He pushed Marina away from him and she fell to the ground. She got back up right away and ran away from him.

"RINA WAIT I- I'M SORRY!" He called after her… but she didn't come back. She never came back. Just like Bianca. He had lost someone else to his anger.

(LINE BREAK)

It had been two week's since Marina's death. Nico stayed in the underworld like he said he would. He didn't stop looking for her. And finally he found her. It was early in the morning of July 17th he was walking through Elysium when he saw the little girl Bree. She was chasing butterflies and was so close to the edge of Elysium that she could fall into the churning water any minute. Forgetting that she was already dead He hurried over to her catching her arm before she fell.

"Ohmygosh you're that boy." She said starring at Nico.

"YA I know. Hey have you seen Marina?" She nodded.

"YA. Why?"

"Please Bree I need to talk to her." Breeana Stared at the Pale boy for a minute then sighed.

"Fine I'll show you where she is but you have to promise you won't be mean to her."

"I promise."

"Pinkie promise?" The little girl stuck out her pinkie.

"Pinkie promise." Nico said. She smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Then come on." She pulled him towards the houses to a good-sized flat at the edge of the river.

"Is this where she lives?" Nico asked Bree. Bree nodded.

"Uh-hue she live's here with her mom… and me."

"And you?"

"Ya Mer-e-na is like a big sister to me." She grinned at Nico. And pulled him through the door.

"Mer-e-na Izzy I'm home."

"Izzy?"

"Mer-e-na's mom." Marina rounded the corner ad saw Nico. She stopped. Glaring at him. Nico rushed forward's pulling her into his arms.

"I'm sorry Rina I'm really really sorry I'm the stupidest most self absorber Child of Hades ever. You don't have to forgive me but please don't hate me. I don't want to spend the rest of my life knowing my former girlfriend hate's me I-" She put a finger to his lip's silencing him.

"Nico I do forgive you. And I don't hate you either." She smiled at him. The same old smile that had always warmed him to the bone.

"I love you Nico." She told him.

"I love you to Rina. " He took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Ewww gross." Bree moaned. Marina laughed still smiling at Nico.  
"Marina." He heard someone call. A young woman who looked to be about twenty-five came into the room. She looked so much like Marina Her skin. Her eye's Her nose she had the same smile to. Her long Black hair feel to her waist just like Marina's did. This was Marina's Mother Isabella. She stopped. And smiled at Nico.

"Who's this Rina?" She asked. She had a slight British accent also like Marina and her voice was high and sing song.

"Mum this is my boyfriend. Nico di Angelo." She smiled at Nico.

"Nico this is my mom. Isabella Foust."

"She look's uh like you Marina. " Nico whispered. Marina rolled her eyes.

"Due she's my mom."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Nico. Marina has told me so much about you."

"She has?" I glanced at Marina who shrugged. Bree wormed her way in between us with her arm's raised.

"Marina can I have a piggy back ride?"

"How about I give you a piggy back ride kiddo? Marina's a ten-pound weakling."

"Uh I am not Nico."

"YA you are." Bree climbed up onto his back. And he carried her out side. Marina ran after them followed by Isabella.

"Oh no Hurry Nico Hurry There catching up." Bree squealed.

* * *

From then on. Marina Valdez spent her days with her mother. Boyfriend and "Little Sister" And when Nico died. He joined them in Elysium as well with her other friend's and family. And for once. Her life was perfect.

The End.


	3. Leo closes the door's of Death

Oh my gods I am going to kill myself for writing this one. I didn't want to I really didn't but my Damn brain wouldn't let me not write it. I'm sorry Leo! Please hate this please! I don't want anyone to like this it sucks! If you hate people who aren't Leo lovers then you rock! On with this damn one shot.

Leo knew it had to be him. Knew that he was the one who would close the doors of death, but seeing the look on Marina's face made it so hard! Especially since she was stuck in her current six-year-old form. **(A/N: I am writing a story called Leo's little sister and well that doesn't have anything to do with this but if you want to read it then you is awesome. If you don't then you still awesome!) **Her powers were getting stronger and she was getting weaker. She couldn't transform back into her fourteen-year-old self now.

(Five hour's earlier)

Leo stood on the deck of the Argo II looking at the Door's of Death. In just a few short Hours he was going to go in there. Just him and no one else. Leo had asked Nico to make sure Marina stayed in her room. He knew that if he saw the look on her face. Especially since it was the face of his six-year-old sister. He knew that it would be impossible to walk through those doors. He checked his watch. Only two more hours? How had the time flown so fast?

"Leo?" He heard someone ask. He whirled around almost having a heart attack as he saw the tiny figure emerging from below deck. She was holding her very dirty and I mean VERY dirty teddy bear. She had named it pickles. Leo smiled as he remembered when he had given it to her. And she had named it. Well. Pickles.

"Hey Pip squeak. What are you doing up so early? It's four in the morning."

"I couldn't sleep. I had a bad dream." Marina said. Leo sighed. Bad dreams. Always a worry when it came to his little sister. Always. But know even more.

"Come here Rina." Leo said. Marina walked over in her little nightgown that brushed the wooden deck. Her toes peeped out under it showing them to be painted blue with little seashell stickers on them. He pulled her onto his lap and she laid her head on his chest and began to fiddle with the small gold disk that hung around her neck.

What was your dream about Mijo?" Leo asked. Marina furrowed her brow.

"Well you were there and um you told me that you were going to leave and that this time you wouldn't be coming back. And then you kinda like walked into this light thing and disappeared and I tried to run after you but I couldn't and then I woke up." She stared at Leo. Who felt a lump rise in his throat.

"Don't worry Mijo it's only a dream." He told her. She smiled and hugged him.

"Ok. Thanks Leo. I'm going to go back to bed ok? Love you. Night." She hoped off his lap and ran down the stairs. _Oh gods why did I tell her it was only a dream. What kind of brother does that? _He thought to himself.

"Well you couldn't tell her the truth she'd be heart broken." He argued. _Are you sure she'd be sad though? _A voice in his head asked. _Does she really love you? Are you really like a brother to her? _

"Shuda up Me." Leo growled.

(Time skip.)

Leo stood in front of the door's trying not to look at his friends. Percy put a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to do this man." He said. Leo shook his head.

"No it has to be me. You and Annabeth just got out of Tarturus. Nico can't go either. Rina need's him. And she need's you Percy.

"She need's you to ya know." Percy told him. He just shook his head agine.

"I know but she shouldn't I have no regrets about taking care of her. I just regret letting her go. The fire. That night. Well I couldn't live with the fact that I couldn't find her agine. And if she dies… well then it'll feel like it's my fault.

"But it wouldn't be."

"How do you know? How do you know it wont be my fault if she dies? What if she dies trying to save me?" Leo snapped. He turned back around facing the open door's of Death he took a deep breath. Stuffed his hand's in his pockets and began to walk towards them.

"No Leo don't!" Leo heard a small cry from behind him as Marina slammed into him knocking the wind out of him.

"Please don't do this Leo please! Let someone else do it."

"Marina." He warned.

"No Leo no no no." Something broke inside of Leo. He didn't know what or how. But he pushed Marina off of him.

"Isabella Marina Rene Foust listens to me." **(A/N; agine. Marina's full name is actually Isabella Marina Rene Foust. But as she was traveling with Leo she started to use the last name Valdez. And her Mom's first name was also Isabella and so she always just used Marina) **She winced as he used her full name and didn't say Valdez. "I have to do this it has to be me. Do you understand? I can't have you running after me like some overexcited puppy like you always do. I. Have. To. Make. My. Own. Decisions." Marina's eyes were suddenly filled with hurt. She stumbled back away from him her bottom lip trembling. _Oh gods what have I done? Really Leo you're an idiot. You're going to Die and leave your little sister with the memory of the last thing's I said to her were criticism! NO. _He knelt down and put his arms around the trembling girl.

:I'm sorry Mijo. I didn't mean any of that." He whispered.

"I. I know." Leo held her at arm's length and stared into her face.

"My brave little Marina. You've grown up and now look at ya. Your six agine. What the hell is going on?" Marina smiled a watery smile.

"I wish I could answer that." She said. Leo smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you squirt. I'll see you agine someday. Ok?" He stood up and pulled Marina in for one more hug. Then Percy took her hand and slowly led her away where she ran to Nico. Who caught her in his arms and stroked her hair. He gave his friends on last sad smile.

"Take care of her for me. K?" Then he walked through the doors of Death. And braced his shoulder against them slowly closing it. His last glimpse was of Marina who was crying silently and starring at him. Then the doors shut with a resounding. Boom.

* * *

**I really hate myself for writgting that. Please Please give me your rants! Please!**


	4. leaving

Hullo everyone. Well I'm really really sorry about this but I'm going to be on Fan-fiction a lot less now. I'm sorry everyone I just can't think anymore. I don't have any ideas. So please don't hate me. If I ever get any ideas then I will try and put them on. But now I'm moving on to Tumbler and Deviantart and Tumbler.

Good luck to everyone.

~Gamzee lover


End file.
